Crush
by Ashy-Hikari
Summary: This was inspired by something that happend to me. Hope you all like it. Main pairing TenderShipping and mentions of PuzzleShipping and BronzeShipping. Slight OOCness and lots of Yaoi! ONESHOT! Sorry for suckish summary...


* * *

Ashy: YO! It's just me today. I recently found out a boy I like is going out with another girl.... yea.... So I'm really heart broken about it.... I really like this guy but he only thinks of me as one of his guy friends. A GUY friend! WTF?! Also a friend of mine also likes him so I'm just...ugh....Well anyways...I just have to w8 until he notices me... So I have an idea about for a fic! Let me show you how this happened!

Ima use nicknames for the ppl!

(BACK AT INSIDE OUT CAMP!)

Elmo: Don't I look better than her???

Ashy: 'Dude... He doesn't even like you cuz you stalk him you dolt!' Ieee.....

Elmo: Ughhh... whatever Ashton Your not help....

Ashy: Cuz I don't care? 'LIES!'

Elmo: Your one to talk! You like him too!

Ashy: Uhhhh nu... I got over him a week ago! 'Uh-huh.... L! I! E! R! What does that spell?? LIER!!!'

Elmo: You know Ashton stop talking.... -sighs and watches the play-

Ashy: 'ooooo... You are such a bi-' -LIGHT BULB! - IDEA!

Elmo: What?

-Everyone watches me, even the people on stage-

Ashy: Ahhhh... hehe? Hiiiiiee.....?

(BACK TO HERE!)

Ashy: Suuuu...yea that's how it went.... So here is a Tender Shipping version! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

* * *

Ryou's PROV: (And it will stay like this until the one shot ends!)

I was walking to class with Anzu, one of friends since I can remember when I saw him...

"Bakura..." I whispered out.

Anzu swiftly looked at Bakura and had a dreamy expression on her face.

"Oh.... He's _sooooo_ hunky...." She said as she looked at him with the same dreamy expression.

'Hunky? What the hell Anzu?' I thought as I looked at her weirdly.

See this... Ever since middle school, Anzu and I had a crush on Bakura, I used to hang around him all the time and just be apart of the group, but Anzu had a diffrent approach...

Every chance she'd get she would latch onto him and intertwine their hands together, he told me once before that it annoyed the hell out of him and she hated her guts. I was shocked to say the least, I thought he like Anzu.

But he doesn't, and he still doesn't, because she still does the same thing.... She knows I like him but says that since she's the girl she should have him... It kinda broke my heart to hear my best friend say that but I knew she was right so I just let her have him, since I had no chance with him to say the least...but still, ever since I've stopped hanging out with Bakura, he would find me and come talk to me. He would always ask me to come back to the group because it was much more fun with me in it. I blushed from the distant memory but shook it off quickly.

"Ryou? Are you okay?" Anzu asked waving my hand in my face.

I snapped out of my reminiscing to look at her and smile, "Yes?"

Anzu hmphed, "Did you hear what I said?" she asked while crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

I blinked, "Uhhhh... yeeeees?" I asked trying to be cute.

"What did I say?"

"Ummmmm.... Purple carrots actually exist?"

Anzu rolled her eyes and slapped me playfully, "No you dork! I said that Bakura found himself a girlfriend!"

I paused, "What?"

I looked away from Anzu to see that she was right! I saw Bakura as he was talking with his two friends Yami and Mariku, put his arm around some girl's waist that just came into the group.

"Wha...?" I questioned almost aloud.

"I know right?" Anzu pouted.

I didn't respond as I watched the group talk and laugh and I saw Bakura tightened his hold on the girl's waist and pulled her into an awkward hug.

Anzu looked at the floor, "Does she look prettier than me?"

Ryou blinked and looked at Anzu, "What?"

Anzu looked into Ryou's chocolate brown eyes, "Does. She. Look. Prettier. Than. **Me?**" She asked slowly.

Ryou shifted his eyes and looked back at Anzu, "I don't think that's my place to say-"

"You're a guy Ryou! And you should be sad because you like Bakura too!" She yelled, but whispered the last part.

"I know but....I got over him." I stated as I started to walk into class.

"You...did?" She asked as she followed me.

"Yes."

**Liar**

"Wow.... Well are you at least upset a bit?"

"No"

**Liiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeerr.**

"Uh-huh..."

"Yup."

**Lying liar who is lying.**

"Okay then." Anzu said simple as she sat next to me, and we both watched as Bakura walked in with a smug smile on his face.

* * *

It was Nutrition (That's what they call it here; I don't know what they call it in other schools. You know the period between 2nd and 3rd period?)and I sat down with Anzu and my other friends.

Malik, a platinum blonde who always broke dress code by wearing his purple belly shirt under his uniform, was sitting across from me babbling on about something to my other friend Jou.

Jou, a poofy haired blonde who has a relation to a puppy and we constantly tell him about it just to tease him, was sitting next to him making a hand flapping gesture to show that he is bored of Malik's talking just to Yugi laugh.

Yugi was a tri-colored haired; he would always bring games for us to play to school ever since he came her about a month ago. We saved him from Ushio and his gang and we were his friends since then.

"-then WHOOOSH! He grabbed her from falling from her death!" Malik cried out standing up.

"Uh-huh that's very interesting..." Jou said continuing the gesture so Yugi can giggle.

"Hey guys have you hear?" Anzu asked the three males at the table.

Yugi, Jou, and Malik stopped what they were doing, whenever Anzu had something to tell, it was unbelievable.

"Yea?" They asked in unison.

"Bakura's got a girlfriend."

"Pffft, we already knew that!" Malik shouted.

"....I didn't..." Yugi said quietly pouting.

"Well you don't have one of Bakura's friends as a boyfriend."

"...but aren't you my friend?" Yugi asked with his big puppy dog eyes.

Malik blinked at Yugi and smacked himself on his forehead and sighed, "Ill tell you next time..."

Yugi giggled, "Tank Ku Malik." Yugi said cutely.

"As I was saying, Bakura has a girlfriend-"

"Yea so? Big whoop!" Jou said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Yea but get this, Ryou doesn't care!"

Jou spat out his drink to the floor and looked at me, "Wow! Are you serious?!"

I just looked at him with wide eyes, "Ummmm...Yes?"

They three boys gasped, and Malik leaned forward to Anzu and me, "So does this mean you're giving up on Bakura?"

I hesitated but then nodded, "Everyone likes Bakura... I gave Anzu the chance... but hes going out with another girl... I just don't have a chance....I'm not giving up on love; I'm just giving up my love for Bakura."

They all looked at me awe struck until Yugi spoke up.

"Ryou, you're so strong hearted." Yugi praised.

I blinked then smiled, "Thanks Yugi." I said as I got up and threw away my untouched food.

"Aw dude!" Jou cried, "You could of gave that to me!"

I looked at Jou and smiled, "Sorry Jou." was all I said as I walked away.

I just kept walking, how could I just lie to my friends like that? They asked me a question and I just told them the opposite. I hurt to say I was giving up on my love for Bakura. It just hurt. So bad..

"Ryou?"

I looked up to see Bakura and his new girlfriend.

"Ryou, what's up man?" Bakura asked me with a smile.

I hesitated, "I-I could be better."

"Did I introduce you?" Bakura asked as he raised his hand to the girl next to him.

"No" I said simply.

"Oh, this is my new girlfriend, Vivian Wong."

"Pleasure to meet you Ryou, Bakura told me so much about you." Vivian giggled.

I mentally grimaced at the high pitched noise. Is he serious about her?

"It's nice to meet you too Vivian." Ryou smiled.

**There you go lying again!**

_**SHUT UP!**_

**......**

"Oooooooooh, Baku-sama! Can we go some ware privately?" Vivian whined as she hugged Bakura.

"One moment, I wanted t-"

"Sorry I have to be going." I calmly said as I walked away.

"Ryou!" I can hear Bakura call.

I hurried myself to the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

I was crying.

I was crying, and I didn't even notice. Oh kami.....

I looked into the mirror and started to think.... Is Bakura serous about her? Does he love her? Does he not like me? Will he forget about me?

The last thought got me; I started to choke on sobs, trying to keep myself quiet. I sat down on the floor and started to cry for the rest of nutrition.

It was going to be a long day....

* * *

I walked out of my last class quietly and proceeded down the hall.

Today was just awkward for me (Excluding 1st and 2nd period which for Ryou were English and Spanish)

3rd period was horrible because it was science and we were just handed out projects for us to do...and guess who it was...Yup Bakura.

4th period was alright, it was chorus and it was a talking, txting, and do what ever you want today in class day, and I had Yugi, Malik, and Jou for that class.

5th period was just weird.... Our teacher switched our seats so I sat in the second row of the 4 rows. Yugi was in front of me and so was Yami, and by the look of it, Yami was trying to flirt with Yugi whenever he got a chance.

6th period was just.... awful.... Malik and Mariku made out as soon as our history teacher left the room for about half our class time and Bakura was in the back talking to Mrs. Squeaky Bitch.

**Whoa Ryou, where did that come from?**

_**Didn't I tell you to shut up?**_

I was just walking until I heard my name being called, "Ryou!"

I turn around to see Bakura running towards me.

"Yes?" I asked as he stopped and panted.

"Well...." He breathed, "Man you walk fast. Anyways, I was thinking we could go over your house so we can start on our project, is that cool with you?" He asked.

I blinked, "Sure" and I turned to take my leave.

"Hey!" He calls.

I look back at him, "Yes?"

"Today? If that's alright…"

Ryou blinked again, "Yea sure, come on." I said as I walked, knowing Bakura was following me.

* * *

"Here we are." I said as I opened the door and walked inside with Bakura behind me.

I kept walking until I got to the living room to set my stuff down onto the couch. I looked behind me to see Bakura walking in and looked like he was looking for a booby trap of some sort.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I raised a brow.

Bakura jumped and turned to look at me, showing me one of his dark smiles.

"Yes?"

I blinked at Bakura and shook my head, "Never mind..." I turned my back to him to get my science notes out.

"Your place is big."

I paused and put my notes onto the coffee table. I turned back to him, seeing that he's looking around again.

"Ummm, thanks?" I sat down and looked at my notes, "Shall we start?" I asked still looking.

I heard Bakura shift, knowing that he was looking at me, "Yes, we shall."

Was it just me, or did I just hear Bakura smirk?

* * *

We were working on our project for hours now. I never seen Bakura so focused, usually he's screwing around in Science class, now he just so....

"Ryou?"

I jumped slightly and turned to Bakura to see that he had a confused face.

"Can you tell me the definition of Lithium?" He asked as he pointed to elemental table in his science book.

I smiled and looked at the page, "It's a soft, silvery, highly reactive metallic element that is used as a heat transfer medium, in thermonuclear weapons, and in various allo- hmf!" I was stopped as I felt Bakura force himself upon me, kissing me.

I gasped with wide eyes, and I felt his toungue shoot itself into my mouth, exploring every inch of it. My eyes grew heavy as my arms went up and wrapped them around his neck. He put an arm around my waist and pulled me in his lap, still trying to pull me closer. My toungue battled his for dominance, which wasn't much use because he was stronger than me, even if this, was kissing.

When the time came for air we broke apart. I looked deep into his dark brown eyes as he looked in my chocolate brown ones. We were in that position for a good ten minuets until I saw him smirk and pull me into another make out session. I didn't care about his girlfriend, I didn't care about Anzu, and I didn't even fucking care about if this was just temporary. All I cared about now, was that I'm in Bakura's arms.

* * *

I showed up for school the next day, walking into the hall while touching my lips still feeling the warmth of Bakura's mouth. Last night when we were done making out for the 4th time, he packed his stuff, gave me a quick kiss, and left without saying a word.

Why did he have to leave in such a hurry?

"WHY DID YOU BREAK UP WITH ME?!"

I jumped at the sudden outburst and looked forward to see Bakura and his friends on the right side of the hall and Vivian and her zombie posse (Which consists of Mai and Kisara. Mai is an awesome character, but I think she fit the part and Kisara.... lets just say it's a love hate relationship there)

Bakura just stood there with a dark look in his eyes, the same with Mariku and Yami, staring at the annoying woman.

"I don't think I will give my answer until the time comes." Bakura said.

"WHY THE HELL NOT?" Vivian screeched, "We went out for only a day! I deserve an explanation!"

I just blinked at the situation. What the hell just happen here?

While I just stood there I felt someone pull onto me into the crowd. I looked to see Anzu with a smile on her face.

"Hi?" Ryou said more in a question than a greeting.

"Do you know what happened?" Anzu questioned.

"Nope, just got here."

**You know what happened!**

_**I DONT KNOW FOR SURE!!!!**_

"Well, what happened was that Bakura showed up to school and just stood at the tree he asked Vivian out at. He was waiting for his buddies to come and when they did they all walked into the hall where Vivian, Mai, and Kisara were. Right here about...." she paused thinking for a moment, "7 minuets ago, he broke up with her." she finished.

I blinked.

"Wow Anzu you said all that without taking a breath." I complemented.

"That's not the point!" she yelled as she punched me lightly.

"Okay okay! So did he give a reason?" I asked.

"No... he just said he's waiting for the right time." Anzu said as she crossed her arms.

"Well then is it another? Huh?" Vivian asked.

"Maybe there is another." Bakura said while ending it with a smirk.

There were gasps coming from all around.

"Who?" She hissed.

Bakura, with the smirk, shifted his eyes towards me.

"Oh gods..." I hear Anzu squeak in a low whisper, "He's looking at me!"

**IN YOUR DREAMS!**

_**Oh kami....**_

Bakura started to walk up towards me. I close my eyes, for a while then I feel a tug on my arm, and was pulled forward into a warm kiss.

There was a shrill scream, more gasps, giggles, and ew's going on all around us.

Oh Anzu please don't hate me!

"WOOO YEA RY!" I hear someone yell.

We broke the kiss to see Jou and Malik making 'Woos' and Yugi laughing and Anzu was too!

"Lucky you Ry!" Anzu laughed.

"Defiantly lucky!" Malik winked.

I blushed, "T-thanks guys..."

Bakura and I turned to Vivian, only to see she fainted and her two zombie friends were coaxing her to wake up.

I hear Bakura chuckle and I looked up; "Lets go." was all he said as he pulled me out of the hall to the outside.

* * *

I skipped the whole day of school today, spending the whole day in that tree, laying in Bakura's lap as he sat on the tree branch. I feel him playing with my hair, and I giggled.

"How long?" I hear him ask.

I looked up at him, "How long what?"

He smirked, "How long have you liked me?"

I blushed and hid my face in his shirt, "O-ohh..."

I hear him chuckle, I think he still wants me to answer, "Since Middle School..."

"Ah really? was it before or after we became friends?"

"Ummm...after...like a month after..." I said as my blush grew redder.

He just hummed showing that he was still listening, and after ten minuets or so...

"I fell in love with you the first time I saw you." He said simply.

I look up to see him smiling, shock was plastered on my face but then it grew into a big smile and I kissed him deeply.

* * *

Ashy: O.O yea.... I suck.... -laughs-

Mocha: Ashton its okay! Even the outcome isn't like this, I'm sure it will be alright! GREAT STORY BTW!

Ashy: .....

Mocha: What?

Ashy: This was a suckish Mary-Sue story! -slams head on desk-

Mocha: Oh will you stop being modest? Damn!

Ashy: Okay fine... plz review? Even tho this was suckish...

Mocha: -sighs- that will do... for now....


End file.
